A computer input pen, also commonly referred to as a stylus, a pen, and/or an input device, can be used to interact with a user interface on a touchscreen display of a computing device, such as on a tablet device or mobile phone. Some example interactions with a computer input pen include entering text, making selections, or providing input on the touchscreen display. A computer input pen can also be used as a digital pen to provide a user with a digital hand writing feature on the touchscreen display of a tablet device or mobile phone. Generally, interactions on the touchscreen display of a computing device with a computer input pen occurs when a tip of the input pen contacts the touchscreen display, and a pressure force on the pen tip can be registered with a force transducer in the computer input pen.